


Experimental ARK 69

by ShodawCat13



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Character Death, Clones, Cunt-Boy, Dinosaurs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Dinosaurs, Human Experimentation, Human/Dinosaur, Missing Dick, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebirth, Sexual Harassment, Slavery, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShodawCat13/pseuds/ShodawCat13
Summary: After waking up alone, confused and naked on a sandy beach can Natsu survive the dangers of this mysterious place long enough to figure out if he's alone on the Island and more importantly what has happened to him. Or will he not have what it takes to live on a ARK where he not only has to worry about the Prehistoric creatures wanting to eat him, but also trying to fuck him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I haven't posted anything in a long while. Seeing that Ark had some stories I decided to add one of my own. I've been thinking of writing some human/dino porn for a while and finally decided to post something. Not sure how often I will update this, but hope those into this sort of thing will enjoy and not be to weirded out by my cuntboy kink >_>.

Chapter 1

  
Groaning lightly as he started to come around, Natsu slowly opened his hazel eyes. Which blinked in confusion at seeing sand and the gentle waves of the ocean. Sitting up the brown-haired young man looked around the beach he’d awoken on, trying to figure out where in the world he was. He had the feeling he shouldn’t be on a beach, but where he should instead be, Natsu didn’t know either. Which was frightening in a different way than waking up naked and alone on the beach was. He couldn’t remember anything about his situation or even about himself, save for his name. Which while something, wasn’t very comforting to the young man in this situation.

“Hello! Is someone there?” Natsu called out as he heard the sound of footsteps in the sand behind a large rock off to his left. The thought that maybe he should be more careful and quiet not crossing his mind. At least not till a large bipedal lizard with a long bony crest on its head walked around the boulder. Eyes going wide the young man scrambled back as he stared at the huge lizard. ‘Dinosaur’ his mind unhelpfully corrected for him.

As he stared in shock at the Dinosaur, that looked at him for a couple moments before starting to walk towards a leafy plant to eat, Natsu’s left wrist started to tingle and suddenly an information box appeared floating next to the reptile.

  
  
Wild- Tamable  
Species- Parasaur, Herbivore

“What the hell…” The half Japanese man muttered looking between the ‘info box’ and the dinosaur. After few moments Natsu managed to tear his eyes away from the impossible sight (at least he felt the Parasaur shouldn’t be real) and looked down at his tingling wrist. Seeing a dimly glowing white egg shaped oval like implant Natsu’s fear’s about what the hell was going on increased. He couldn’t remember for sure, but he felt like the implant wasn’t something he’d had before waking up. He also had the feeling it was the cause of the floating ‘info box’ next to the Parasaur.

“What is this thing…” He asked out loud as he stared at the object implanted in his arm. Now that he wasn’t looking that the dinosaur it stopped glowing and the tingling in his skin around the object stopped. Hesitantly Natsu probed the skin around the implant, unsure if it was safe to touch. Nothing happened though, no warning tingles and the skin wasn’t painful around the object (which likely explained why he hadn’t noticed the implant till the oval made the ‘info box’ appear). Half keeping an eye on the Parasaur, as he wasn’t sure it was safe to be near or not despite its disinterest in his presence, the brown-haired man ran a finger over the tapered oval implant on his wrist. It felt smooth, crystal like to the touch.

For a few moments he considered trying to dig it out, decided against messing with the implant for now. It seemed to go deep in his arm and Natsu was afraid if he did somehow dig it out with his fingers or a sharp rock he’d end up bleeding to death. So he’d leave it alone unless it proved to be a danger to him.

Looking back at the dinosaur, he still couldn’t believe it was real, Natsu waited to see if the ‘info box’ would pop back up as he looked at the creature. After a few moments his wrist started to tingle as he expected and the info on the dinosaur reappeared. Focusing on the ‘box’ Natsu waited to see if anything else would happen. After a moment the additional info,

Gender- Female  
Status- Not in Heat

appeared below dinosaurs name and diet and he started to get the feeling that if he wanted to he could dismiss the ‘info box’ from sight. The added info was interesting if, odd. The brow-haired man wasn’t sure why he’d need to know it gender or ‘status’. Deciding to focus on the feeling he was getting instead, Natsu thought to himself “Dismiss,” even though if felt silly. To his surprise though it worked, and the ‘info box’ faded from his sight.

“This would be kind of cool if I wasn’t sitting here naked on the beach without any clue about who I am or what this place is…” Natsu told himself, feeling confused and a bit scared still, but not like he was going to start panicking. At least not till he ran into something thing or someone that wanted to kill him… This felt like the start of some kind of B rate horror to him. He had the feeling that the Parasaur wasn’t going to be the only dinosaur ignoring the fact that they should be long extinct here, where ever here was.

Natsu’s mind flashed to a dim half memory of a movie about a zoo like theme park where they resurrected dinosaurs using DNA from fossils… Could that somehow be real? Even if that was why there was a Parasaur roaming around though, that didn’t explain the implant in his arm or why the hell he woke up naked on the beach…

Starting to feel a bit hot and thirsty from the bright sunshine beating down on him, Natsu got to his feet. He wasn’t really sure where he should go, if he should stick to the beach or go inland a bit for the shade the trees would provide as he looked for a stream or signs of human activity. He’d be able to see what was around better on the beach, but be at the mercy of the hot sun above. He’d be less hot under the tree cover but he couldn’t help but be concerned what might be in the tree’s with him… His mind kept unhelpfully pointing out that if there were Parasaurs’ here, then there likely were other dinosaurs as well. Ones that might have razor sharp teeth and a taste for flesh…

Shaking his head to try get his thoughts away from carnivorous dinosaurs, Natsu started to walk to down the sandy beach where he felt a bit safer. He’d just say to the open till he started to get a sunburn or something for now. As he walked he also looked around the area he’d woken up in, in hopes of maybe finding his clothes stashed nearby. He rather doubted he’d find anything, but it didn’t hurt to look.

He’d been walking along the sandy beach for a few minutes, when he realized something was off with himself. He felt perfectly fine, if a bit hot and thirsty, so it took the young man a bit to notice something that Natsu couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized immediately. He had no penis. His very import man bits were completely gone.

“What the fuck!” Natsu exclaimed as he started to freak out. He may not remember anything but he was one hundred present sure he was a man, and should have his freaking dick. “This… this can’t be real,” Reaching down the brown-haired man ran his right hand over where his penis could be. Instead the area was smooth and flat. Well mostly… as he reach between his legs he felt something that both felt natural and anything but. Very female like folds of skin that protected an opening he should not have between his legs.

“Oh my god…” He gasped as he felt around his wrong, but weirdly feeling as right for his body had his penis had, genitals. The cunt between his legs felt like it was a natural part of his body, like it had always been there instead of a dick. There were no signs of cuts or scar tissue from if someone had surgically changed his sex. Which just freaked him out even more.

“What the fuck is going on! Who did this to me and where the hell am I!?” He half screamed, half cried as he pulled his hand away from his confusing crotch. He was going to find out who did this and fucking castrate them before making them fix him. He might like to take it up the ass, but he wasn’t a fucking girl. He shouldn’t have a vagina even if it felt right to have between his legs. A feeling that confused the hell out of him. He was a man dam it, and should have a penis between his legs. No one should have kidnapped him and done… done whatever happened to turn his dick into a cunt before dropping him off naked on a beach with Dinosaurs unable to remember anything. He wondered if whatever was done to his dick was the cause of his memory loss. Taking away a man’s penis was definitely something that would be traumatizing for most men.

Natsu was too distracted and upset by the discovery of his missing dick, that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone on the beach any longer, or that his oval implant was glowing faintly again. A pack of little bipedal lizards had been attracted by the noise he was making, and a scent he unknowingly started to give off at their approach. It wasn’t till one of the tiny dinosaurs with a few feathers on the back of its head grabbed a hold of his bare leg that the young man realized he was surrounded by little foot tall reptiles.

Wild- Tamable  
Species- Compy, Carnivore

“Sh-shoo, go away,” Natsu cried franticly, barley paying attention to the ‘info box’, waving his hands at them and trying to get away from the little things. The Compy’s didn’t seem aggressive, but he could see their sharp teeth. Danger or not though, the nineteen year old wasn’t in the mood to deal with dinosaurs being real, just as he realized his dick was missing. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare…

The little bipedal lizards didn’t want to leave him along though, the Compy’s clung to his legs or ran around chirping and trilling with excitement.

Natsu didn’t want to hurt any of the Compy’s if he could help it, but he felt on the verge of having a full blown panic attack as they excitedly swarmed around him, so started to swing his leg back to try kicking the one clinging to his leg off when one of the tiny dinosaurs suddenly pushed its little head between his legs and licked at his vag. Eyes wide and letting out a startled squawk like noise, the young man tried to take a few steps back, only to lose his balance and fall on his ass in the warm sand.

The tiny dinosaurs screeched as he fell, but wasted no time swarming him once he was down. One of the little Compy’s immediately pushes its little head between his legs and started to lick and sniff his opening. Which to Natsu’s horror, was started to feel tingly warm and get wet. Hazel eye’s wide with shock Natsu grabbed the little green dinosaur and pulled it out from between his legs, but it did hardly any good as two more moved in to try take its place.

“No.. stop it…” Natsu cried out, dropping the green Compy he’d pulled away and moving his hands to try covering his crotch. “Get off of me…” He tried to get back to his feet, but the pack of Compy’s swarming him made it difficult. They weren’t that heavy, but were good at keeping something down if they wanted too. The clung to him and tugged him down into the sand or tripped him before he could get back to his feet.

Panting lightly the brown-haired young man stared wild eyed at the tiny dinosaurs molesting him. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. This just couldn’t be real. People didn’t just random wake up unable to remember anything on dinosaur filled beaches after getting the genitals changed and then be swarmed by Compy’s. Insane things like that just didn’t happen to people. That was the kind of thing you might find in anime or a video game… Not real life.

But apparently it could happen, as he was busy trying to keep tiny dinosaurs away from a pussy he shouldn’t even have. What the hell had he done in his un-remembered life to deserve this?

While. trying to cross his legs while the Compy’s did their best to force them open, Natsu finally noticed the rest of the information he could learn about Compy’s had popped up. The ‘info box’ seeming to show a combined summery, though getting the feeling he could get individual ‘info boxes’ on each individual dinosaur if he want that.

Genders- 8 Males, 3 Females  
Status- Horny, Going into rut, Not in Heat

“Oh- oh my god,” Natsu gasped as he realized why the reptiles were being so persistent. Looking around at all the Compy’s swarming him the individual ‘info boxes’ popped up displaying the info more accurately, showing all the males as either horny or rutting. Even some of the females were feeling horny. “This c-can’t be happening…” He kicked out harder with his legs, not caring anymore if he hurt one of the little bipedal lizards, he just wanted to get away before they raped him.

“Stop it… G-get way from m-me!” he cried out trying to grab a white Compy with purple feathers that was determinedly trying get around his hands to get at his crotch. The tiny dinosaur hissed at him in return and nipped at his arm. Crying out mostly in surprise as none had done that before, though he had gotten some light scratches, Natsu let go of the Compy. It hissed at the other little dinosaurs as well once it was let go of and pushed its way to be the only Compy between his legs. It didn’t just move to lick at his opening though, instead the little reptile positioned itself over his crotch to try mounting him.

“Nonononono…” Natsu cried as he felt the reptile begin to hump against him, sliding its little dick along the slick folds he shouldn’t have. He had to get away now, if he didn’t the tiny dinosaur was going to fuck him. Shaking a bit the young man reached down again for the more aggressive Compy. Grabbing the dino around its waist he ignored the sharp pain as it nipped at his arm again, this time tossing the dinosaur away from him. As he did he started to roll in the sand as best he was able to do with Compy’s all over him. The move seemed to catch them off guard, as though they shrieked at him, most were lightly squashed into the sand under him or let go of him long enough for Natsu to get back to his feet.

Once he was up, Natsu started to run as fast as he could down the beach. Behind him he could hear the Compy’s giving chase, screeching at him or each other as they ran. The little monsters where faster than Natsu expected and they quickly caught up to him, leaping at his leg and back to try and slow him down or maybe knocking him down. The brown haired man hissed in pain as one hit his upper back and scrambled to get a hold of his shoulder so as not to fall off. Slowing down from the weight of them clinging to his legs, Natsu stumbled and nearly fell. Realizing he had no chance to run away he slowed more and started to look around for something to try fending them off with. Like a stick or rock maybe.

As he slowed the Compy’s stopped hissing and screeching so much, instead trilling again as they ran around him or between his legs agian.

“Don’t think… you’ve won just yet…,” Natsu panted out as he looked around from something to use to drive them off while trying to not get knocked down by the sex crazed dinosaurs. Spotting a fallen palm tree not far away Natsu hurried as best he could over to it, nearly tripping twice as the Compy’s got under foot. He managed to get to the fallen tree though and grabbed hold of one of the fronds that was luckily sticking up in a way that allowed him to grab without kneeling. He was sure the little dinosaurs would do their best to drag him down if he’d had to kneel. Natsu gave a tug at the leafy branch, but it didn’t give as easily as he’d hoped.

“Course not…” He grumbled, then gasped as one of the Compy’s jumped at his butt. The little dinosaur tried to both hold on to his hips and hump its erection against his ass. Reaching back Natsu knocked it off, leaving little scratches on his hips, and then tugged on the palm frond as hard as he could. For a moment it wouldn’t give, but then it suddenly come free making Natsu stumble backwards. He tried to catch himself, but couldn’t manage it with the Compy’s still on his legs. He ended up back on his bare ass in the sand, to the happiness of the little horny terrors.

“…Dame it,” Natsu cursed as the Compy’s immediately tried to get between his legs again. “Go away… you horny little fuckers…” he panted swinging the frond at the little dinosaurs. It knocked some of them back, but the Compy’s just got back up and kept trying to get their little penis’ into his new hole.

A sudden high pitched trilling call had all the Compy’s freeze and turn their feather crested heads towards the tropical tree’s not too far away. The white Compy he’d tossed before hissed and screeched at the trees in challenge at whatever had made the call, but most of the other little dinosaurs seemed afraid of whatever was in the trees. Especially as the call came again, only this time not alone. Two more high pitched trills came and most of the Compy’s turned tail and ran.

Able to get up now that the little dinosaurs where fleeing, Natsu stood and looked towards the forest the sound was coming from, and then to the small reptiles dashing down the beach. Feeling that he likely didn’t want to face whatever it was that made the Compy’s scatter, even the white one was fleeing now it didn’t have numbers to give it confidence, Natsu decided to run as well. Whatever it was in the tree’s, it sounded a lot bigger than a Compy, and if he had to pick between the unknown and the horny little lizards, he’d go with Compy’s trying to screw him. At least he’d been somewhat able to fend the little dinosaurs off. He wasn’t sure he’d be so lucky with something much larger.

Natsu hadn’t made it down the sandy beach very far when something jumped out of the trees a little ways behind him and let out a high pitched call. Something about the sound was bringing that Dinosaur park movie he vaguely remembered back to mind again. He didn’t dare to look back to see what was making the sound though, afraid me might trip if did look behind him and fine with not knowing what was familiar about the sound and possibly the dinosaur he was sure was running after him now.

The unhelpful knowledge ‘that you shouldn’t run from predators’ popped into his mind now as well, but he wasn’t about to stop running. He didn’t want to be eaten by whatever it was (he assumed was another dinosaur), or fucked by it if they were ‘rutting’ like the Compy’s had been.

‘Not that I might get a choice in the matter…’ Natsu thought fearfully as whatever was chasing him seemed to be right on his heels. Heart racing and breathing hard, the young man tried to run faster. He already felt like he was going as fast as he was able to though, and was feeling worn out from trying to get away from the Compy’s.

His fear spiked when the call from the dinosaur chasing him suddenly sounded from just ahead of him and his heart thump painfully as a bipedal dinosaur with huge feet talons, sprang out from behind a boulder off to the side and landed before him in the sand. Its hide was a dark red, though its stomach and undersides were white. It had blood red feather on its arms, and running down its back. The feathers formed a crest on its head and fanned out on the end of its long tail.

Natsu skid to a halt, dread in his stomach as he took in the red dinosaur blocking the way before him. Behind him the young man could hear the others come to a stop too. One close enough behind him that he could feel its breath on his neck. The full ‘info box’ popped up for the red Raptor before him,

Wild- Untamable (Alpha)  
Species- Raptor, Carnivore  
Gender- Male  
Status- In Rut

but Natsu didn’t even need to look at the replies status to know what it, and likely the other Raptors behind him were after. The red Raptor’s pink penis was standing proud between the reptile’s strong looking legs.

Swallowing hard, Natsu quickly looked around for some way to get away from the Alpha Raptor. There was nothing that might save him though, even if he had the strength to keep running… Not that the thought he’d even get far if he did run again. Natsu had the feeling the only reason the Raptor breathing down his neck hadn’t caught him while he ran, was that he that he was being chased to the larger red Raptor. He would see intelligence in the red raptors dark eyes. The pack had him just where they wanted him… He still had the palm frond in his hand, but the brown-haired man doubted it would do him any good against the Raptors.

Almost as if to prove his thought, the red Raptor darted forward and knocked the frond out his hand while also knocking Natsu flat on his back in the warm sand. The fall knocked the breath out of him and for a second his vision went black. It came back after a moment, but by then Natsu was already pinned down in the sand by the red Alpha Raptor. The dinosaur held his arms down with his clawed hands as he crouched over the helpless human.

Though he know it was coming Natsu still wasn’t prepared for when the Alpha Raptor thrust its ridged pink cock into his new wet hole, the large red Raptor slamming into his fleshy tunnel hard and fast, making him scream as his virgin hole was torn a little to accommodate the dinosaurs penis.

“Oh… g-ghd…” He cried out, tears building up in his eyes as the Alpha raptor jerked its strong hips back, pulling its dick about half way out before thrusting back into his hole. He could feel the ridges along the length against his inner walls as the red raptor moved, thrusting into him over and over again. Eyes wide, Natsu could hardly catch his breath as he gasped between cries of pain mixed with pleasure. The dinosaur letting out little trills as it thrust, the motion getting easier he loosened up, and got wetter.

Even though he couldn’t remember anything, Natsu was sure he’d never been fucked so wildly in his life before. It hurt a bit, but… there was a part of him that was loving the way the Raptor was dominating him. Which would greatly concern him, if Natsu was able to think straight. Instead he just trembled and moaned “Ahh!” as the raptors thrusting started to stimulate his clit, the brushing against the little bump starting to feel incredible. And then he lost his breath as the raptor dick suddenly hit a spot inside his slick tunnel that felt as if he still has his prostate.

Nearly screaming “Aahhhh,” over and over as the Raptors powerful thrusts in and out of his tunnel where start to make him see stars, Natsu started to rock into the thrusts and even lifted up his legs and wrapped one around the red reptiles scaly body without thinking. Throwing his head back he screamed as a wave of pleasure suddenly burst though his body, making his slick tunnel spasm and contract around the Alpha Raptor’s length.

Throwing its own head back, the red reptile let out a high pitched trill of pleasure at the feeling and started to thrust faster and a little more wildly as its own pleasure built, till with another cry the Raptor slammed it cock as deep as it could get while its milky seed exploded out the length and filled Natsu’s insides. The Raptor jerkily continued to trust as its penis pulsed and shot cum. Some of the runny white liquid oozed out, making a mess on Natsu’s legs, but the man was too dazed to notice or care.

Even after its seed stopped squirting out of its penis the Alpha Raptor continued to thrust in and out of Natsu’s cum slick opening, its erection staying strong. Leg still up over the rator’s back, Natsu could only lay there gasping and loudly moaning “Ahh” as the ridged dick slid up and down his wet inner tunnel. The pace of the thrusting had slowed a bit from the hard fast pounding the Alpha had started with, but the young man didn’t really notice. Nor would he have cared as the Raptor was now rubbing against the sensitive spot in his tunnel every few thrusts now.

Eyes unforced and moaning like a whore between panted breaths, Natsu continued to rock as best as he could into the Raptors incoming thrusts. His body felt so warm and sensitive right now. And Horny. He was so unbelievably horny that he was happy the Raptor wasn’t finished with him yet. Its penis felt so good down this cunt, the slide of moving back and forth was unlike anything he’d ever felt and it only got better when the jerky thrusts lined up to hit the sensitive bundle inside his tunnel.

“D-don’t…. st-stooop!” He begged, moaned, to out of it to care he was being fucked by a wild creature that shouldn’t even exist anymore. “Oooh… oh fuuck…”

Chirping, the red raptor looked down at Natsu as he spook. The wild Dinosaur didn’t understand him, but regardless didn’t stop thrusting its pink ridged penis along his slick tunnel. The Alpha had a ridiculous amount of stamina, and it wasn’t near finished yet. It continued to pull its pointed ridged dick about halfway out of Natsu opening before thrusting back inside as far as it could get over and over again. As the feathered reptile thrust away, it chirped and trilled with pleasure and wet gushes and slaps could be heard along the beach. The red raptor kept thrusting for over ten more minutes, before the Alpha’s second orgasm hit when the fleshy walls around its penis spammed once more, and it threw its head back again and screeched as it pumped even more Raptor cum into Natsu’s body. The milky seed oozed out around the Raptors dick as he continued to thrust, getting more cum on the young man’s legs and even the red Raptors, but it didn’t seem to faze the Alpha as the reptile just kept thrusting its still strong erection into the human under it.

At this point Natsu was barely even aware of anything other than the ridged penis sliding up and down his cum slick tunnel. He had orgasmed twice more as the Raptor fucked him, leaving the young man feeling super dazed, but still horny. All he could do was pant and moan as the Alpha dinosaur had its way with him.

Panting heavily itself at this point, the red Raptor let go of Natsu’s arms and dropped down so it was all but laying on top of the human as it kept thrusting its aching penis into the warm wet opening in search of relief. The new position allowed the Alpha Raptor to nearly sink its length fully into the young man’s deep tunnel. Letting out a trill the red Raptor humped away, sliding its ridged erection along the slick tunnel. The reptile was finally starting to wear out though, so the red Raptor only managed to keep up the deep humping thrusts for a few minutes before the dinosaur hit its third orgasm in the last thirty or so minutes, and filled Natsu’s already full cunt with even more cum. A lot gushed out around the reptiles penis, but enough stayed inside to make the young man’s stomach inflate a little.

After a few moments of rocking the last of the cum out, the Alpha let out a content sigh and finally pulled its spent dick out of Natsu’s no longer virgin hole.

.....

Natsu wasn’t sure how long he lay passed out in the sand after the Alpha Raptor finished pounding into him, but when the young man came to the sun was still in the sky (if father along) and the red Alpha Raptor seemed to be gone. One of its pack mates was still around though. Curled up in the shade of a patch of Palm trees laid a pale green raptor. Natsu’s luck seemed to be changing though as the dinosaur seemed to be asleep at the moment.

As quietly as he could, he couldn’t stop from lightly groaning as he moved, Natsu got to his feet and slowly walked down the beach away from the napping Raptor. As soon as he felt he was far enough away he broke into a limping run and didn’t stop fleeing until he was nearly out of breath. Luckily the beach seemed free of anything dangerous or horny for the moment. He saw a few Parasaurs and what he was sure were Triceratops (thought he didn’t look at them long enough to get a info box to be sure) along the beach as he’d ran.

Hoping he was safe and the Raptor wasn’t looking for him, Natsu plopped down in the shade of a Palm tree. He was panting heavily and his legs were aching. Closing his eyes for a moment he breathed in and out just trying to catch his breath. Rustling in some bushes under the Palm trees to his right had his eyes fly open. Fearful that it was Compy’s again or something else that was starting to show interest in him, Natsu opened his eyes and turned to face some kind of small cubby quad pedal lizard with a bit of a beak.

The little dinosaur seemed startled almost run into him when it crawled out of the bush and let out a little cry and scamper away on its short legs. He started after the creature for a few moments as he tried to calm down,

Wild- Tamable  
Species- Lystrosaurus, Herbivore

Before he slowly relaxed back into the cool sand with a groan. Unsurprisingly his crotch and abdomen ached from his running and the rough treatment the area had been given. Thankfully the ache wasn’t too bad. Natsu wasn’t sure what he’d do if he’d been seriously injured by the red Raptor fucking him. He could hardly believe it had really happened, but the ache and drying Raptor cum all over his thighs was proof he really had gotten raped by a dinosaur. A real life breathing and fucking dinosaur.

And enjoyed it…

Natsu felt like he should be totally freaking out over what had happened to him just about now, but the young man felt oddly calm. He couldn’t stop wondering about where he was, why he had a vagina, and mostly why both the Compy’s and Alpha Raptor had wanted to have sex with him, but he wasn’t feeling any panic or anxiety. It was strange and he was sure unnatural… Natsu was sure he shouldn’t be feeling calm about any of this right now. Wondering if the implant had anything to do with how he was feeling Natsu looked at his wrist and noticed the crystal like oval was glowing a faint pink instead of white at the moment. “This has got to mean something…” He muttered, running a finger over the implants smooth surface. It would have been nice if the thing came with a manual or something to explain things to him…

Though giving out answers didn’t seem to be the way of this place.

Huffing lightly Natsu was about to drop his arm when he noticed what looked to him to be some kind of small icon floating near the oval that he’d not noticed before. Hoping it could have a few answers, though he wouldn’t hold his breath for them, he focused his attention on the icon and was shocked when information about himself started to fill his mind. It was confusing at first and made his head ache a little, but after a few moments the mass of data seemed to start making sense and an ‘info box’ about himself appeared floating in midair to help him visualize the new knowledge.

Name- Natsu  
Age- 19  
Status- Impregnated, Eggs Developing x7 Time 20:17 (Alpha Raptor)  
Health- Good  
Stamina- High  
Water Need- Thristy  
Food Need- Very Hungry (Increased need)  
Strength- Average  
Speed- Average

Unable to believe what he was seeing, and in away knowing it to be correct (even if he didn’t want to believe it), Natsu started at his ‘status’. There was just no way that could be true… This had to be some kind of sick messed up joke. Not only was he a man, but he was human. It shouldn’t be possible for his body to get pregnant from a Raptor.

Reaching down to his stomach though, Natsu could already feel the egg bulge starting to form.  
get pregnant from a Raptor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for you. I went and edited the 1st chapter a little at the end. Nothing too big, but wanted to mention. I'm not sure how often Chapters will come out for this. I'm in the mood for it right now, but when that changes it could be ages between updates. I likely will get the next out sooner then later though :) 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> Spoiler Warning!!! This chapter has egg laying near the end. If you don't want to read that skip after it starts to the very end paragraph to end the chapter.

Chapter 2

  
Natsu wasn’t sure how long he sat on the beach staring down at his visibly enlarging stomach in shock, confusion and fear before his empty stomach finally forced him to think about something else for a short while. His growling stomach was starting to feel so empty that it felt like it was trying to devour itself. Groaning lightly, the young man forced himself to get to his feet despite the ache in his body. Moving again wasn’t something he really wanted to do but he wasn’t going to fill his stomach laying around in the sand. And besides the sandy beach hadn’t turned out to be the safest place to be in the end…

Grimacing at the feel of drying Raptor cum on his legs, Natsu decided he should do something about the mess before he started looking for something edible. It was just too gross and itchy feeling to ignore any longer. Hoping the shallow waters off the beach were safe, he limped into the gentle waves lapping at the sandy shore and waded out a short ways to clean off. The salty water stung when it came in contact with his abused opening, but the brown-haired young man dealt with the small amount of pain. It was worth it to get off the dried itchy cum off of his body. As he scrubbed down his thighs and between his legs (he felt so weird without his manhood), Natsu noticed numerous colorful fish swimming around the clear waters. Some were small, only a about the size of his forearm, while others were easily over a three feet long.

And a bit farther out the young man could make out even larger aquatic creatures. There was a school of long nosed playful dolphin like animals chasing around some of the colorful fish and even leaping out of the water joyfully.

After he was clean Natsu remained in the cool water for a few moments watching the happy creatures play. They seemed to be too far away for a full ‘info box’ to pop up about them, but **[Ichthyosaurus]** popped up over each of the dolphin like animals. Focusing on the fish for a moment he saw **[Coelacanth]** pop up over them. It was interesting to know the implant seemed to have a range for its functions. It would have been nice to know if something was in the mood for sex from a distance though… It didn’t do Natsu a lot of good to only be able to see once he was face to face with a horny dinosaur.

Hearing the Ichthy let out a distressed squeal pulled the young man’s full attention back to the dolphin like animals. The energetic creatures had stopped playing and had gathered up to face a much larger shark like sea creature that had appeared from the deeper water. Natsu stared at the dark shape in the water just long enough for **[Megalodon]** to appear over it, before he decided it was time to get out of the water. He might be safe in just a few feet of water, but Natsu wasn’t willing to risk it. His day had been bad enough already without being a snack for Jaws.

Wading quickly out of the water Natsu scanned the sandy beach just to be sure nothing had wondered up behind him while he’d been getting cleaned up and watching the Ichthys play. Thankfully the swath of sand still seemed clear of dinosaurs so all the young man needed to worry about at the moment was finding something to fill his empty belly with. The thought of figuring a way to catch some of those fish had his stomach rumble, but he wasn’t going back into the water with the shark around. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too difficult for him to find something else he could eat on dry land.

As he walked along the beach, keeping alert for approaching dinosaurs, Natsu looked at the plants growing along the beach and up into the forest. He wondered if any of them might be edible. Some of the bushes had large colorful berry’s growing on them, and even some of the large leafy pants were starting to look good to him with how hungry he was feeling. Looking at what he thought was the same leafy plant the Parasaur he’d seen earlier had started eating, Natsu debated with himself the safety of trying to eat some of it too, when movement a little farther down the beach caught his attention.

Ready to turn tail and run if it was another Raptor or something else that looked dangerous to him, Natsu peered down the beach in the direction that had caught his attention. All he could see at the moment was a bush rustling, but a few moments later a derpy looking brown bird with a berry in its beak tumbled out of the plant with a muffled squawk. It flapped its tiny wings as it tried to right itself on its big feet, and once it was up proceeded to try swallowing the large berry whole. Only to choke.

For a moment Natsu could only stare at the dumb bird in surprise as it flailed around and let out gagging sounds as it both tried to get the berry down and spit it out at the same time. He didn’t understand now the thing could have survived to adulthood if it was so stupid.

“Well I guess I have dinner…” Natsu told himself as the bird ran towards him as it flailed only to trip and face plant in the sand. Putting the bird out of its misery seemed a kindness, even if he wasn’t starved for food. Looking around the brown-haired man found a stone about the size of his fist that he picked up. Going over to the still lightly flailing bird,

Wild- Tamable  
Species- Dodo, Herbivore

Natsu struck it over the head with the stone. It immediately feel over and went still, but just to be sure that it was dead he hit it once more. Dropping the bloody stone, he looked at the dead bird and wondered about how to go about getting it ready to eat. Pulling the feathers off seemed to be a good start, but he also felt he should gut it as well before cooking it.

Well, he hadn’t expected feeding himself to be simple so with a sigh Natsu go to work plucking the Dodo. Only taking a break while cleaning it to eat a few of the berry’s the bird had choked on. The thing was stupid, but he rather doubted it was dumb enough to eat something poisonous. At least he hoped not…

.....

Groaning lightly, Natsu moved back to admire his work. After he’d finished cleaning the Dodo he’d gathered up a bunch of stones and sticks to build a fire pit to cook the bird on. The fire pit surprisingly turned out really nice, and he’d even somehow known how to put together a spit using just sticks to roast the bird on. As he’d gathered up wood he’d found a few more sturdy branches with Y splits to use as the posts. He’d had to jam them deep into the sand and put rocks around the base of the branches, but it turned out well when he put the skewered Dodo on them to cook over a fire he’d been proud to start.

Natsu wasn’t sure how he knew how to start a fire with a piece of flint he’d been lucky enough to find while gathering rocks, but he wasn’t going to question it. Not when it meant he was able to cook the Dodo. He wouldn’t have looked forward to having to eat it raw… He also wasn’t going to question where his knowledge of how to put together a simple shelter with sticks, palm fronds and other large leaves came from.

While gathering the stuff he’d need for the fire pit he’d found a somewhat protected nook behind some large boulders along the beach where the land rose up forming a cliff. The area wasn’t very big, but with the cliffs at his back and the beach before him, he felt safer than if he’d just stayed out in the open. And most importantly there was a tiny stream of fresh water that pored over the cliff and flowed through the grassy nook as it ran to the sea. After finding the spot he’d dragged his Dodo there and set up his fire pit, and then while the bird had been cooking he’d started to make himself the simple shelter.

It wasn’t much, just a slanted roof of palm fronds and other large leafs held up by branches and tied together with plant fibers to protect him from the elements, but Natsu was still proud of what he’d made. He was still naked, but he felt better having shelter, water, and for the moment food. It was a definite improvement to his situation.

Stomach growling impatiently, despite having eaten a bunch of the large barriers, Natsu checked on the cooking bird. Its skin was starting to look golden, but he decided to give it a little longer to be sure it was fully cooked. The last thing he needed right now was to get sick because he ate undercook fowl. He didn’t want to be any more vulnerable to wandering dinosaurs then he already was. And… he as concerned what would happen if he couldn’t keep food down now with his growing stomach. He’d been too hungry to care what might happen want he started to eat the berries (which thankfully weren’t making him ill), but now the worst of his hungry was sated he was more concerned with what he ate. He could feel the developing eggs were taking a lot of nutrients from him, and he worried what it would mean for him if he started vomiting now. Would the eggs just weaken? Or would they continue to develop while he was ill, draining his body of needed energy and weakening him? It wasn’t something Natsu wanted to find out.

So despite his needy stomach, Natsu waited as patently as he could for the Dodo to cook. Too keep himself from just staring impatiently at the roasting bird, the brown haired young man turned his attention back to his small shelter. Looking at the remaining leaves he’d gathered up Natsu started to sort through them for leaves that would work ok for a bit of bedding. He could just lay in the sandy grass, but having something under him would be better. And anyway it gave him something to do other then wish the Dodo was cooked already. Picking out some large glossy but still sort of soft to the touch leaves he arranged them under the small roof of his shelter in a way he hoped would be comfortable.

Hearing the familiar sound of a Raptor call in the distance, Natsu tensed. More calls came, still echoing down the beach for a minute or so before the sounds stopped. He didn’t know if it was the Alpha Raptor or others, and didn’t really want to find out. Moving a bit closer to one of the large boulders the brown haired man watched the entrance to his little camp area. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if the smell of cooking Dodo attracted the Raptors or other predators to him. He hadn’t really thought of that possibility when he made the fire pit. He nervously waited to see if the Raptors would show up, but after a while he relaxed when nothing seemed to be coming his way.

His stomach grumbled again and Natsu decided the bird had likely cooked long enough now that it should be safe to eat. Being careful not to drop his dinner, he used a couple of the spare leaves as hot pads and lifted the skewered Dodo off the fire and moved it over to a large leaf he’d cleaned in the small stream and set aside for this purpose. Natsu didn’t have anything to cut up the bird with so after setting it down he just used his hand to rip off a chunk of cooked meat. Which made him hiss a little in pain as it was still pretty hot. He was feeling to hungry to care about his sore fingers though and just waved the strip around for a few moments to cool it off before shoving it into his mouth.

“Uck… its guud,” Natsu muttered through his first mouth full. The birds meat was more flavorful and juicy then head have expected it to be. As soon as he finished the first piece of Dodo meat he pulled another strip off the roast and then another after he’d eaten that as well. A part of him thought he should try to make the meal last, but it was quickly over ruled by his ravenous stomach. The meat was helping, but fuck did Natsu still feel hungry. So he decided to worry about what his next meal would be later and kept stuffing his face till he’d easily eaten half the roasted Dodo and a few more of the purple berries.

Once his stomach finally felt he’d had enough food, Natsu groaned lightly. It was great to have his hunger sated, but his stomach felt so huge and heavy. And it was only partly thanks to all the food he’d just eaten. It was crazy how fast his stomach was getting bigger. It had only been a couple hours at most since he’d woken up after his ‘encounter’ with the Alpha Raptor and he already had an obvious baby bump. It wasn’t to big yet that he had trouble moving, but it was already making him feel even more sore and achy. Mostly in his back, but his legs were also bothering him a little bit as well. Though that might be from how rough the Raptor had been…

Sighing, Natsu got up from where he’d been sitting and limped over to the small waterfall and cleaned up his hands and face of the grease from the meat and then drank a little of the cool water. He really was thankful for having found the fresh water source. Natsu wasn’t sure how he’d mange without it once the eggs inside of him got even larger… According to his implant he had about 18 hours to go before… before he laid them or something. He could hardly imagine doing that, but he also had no idea what else the countdown could mean.

Not wanting to think about it too much, it just made his head hurt and feel like he should freak out despite apparently before forced to remain calm, Natsu limped back over to his shelter. He kind of wanted to lay down as he was feeling sore and a little tired now that he was full. The smarter thing to do while he still had some sun light though, would be to look to see if there was any more Dodo’s nearby he could kill or maybe try his luck at using a sharpened stick to go spear fishing with. With how fast his stomach was growing he had the feeling that it wouldn’t be long before he found it too hard to move around. Rubbing his sore back, Natsu sighed and turned away from the makeshift shelter.

Limping his way over to the large rocks that was hiding his camp from view, and blocking most of his view of the open beach, Natsu let out an unmanly cry when he came face to face with a very familiar red scaled Raptor. Heart pounding and hazel eyes wide with shock, he scrambled back from the equally as startled Alpha. It didn’t seem to have expected to almost run head long into him either as it dropped something it had been holding as it jumped. Though once the worst of his shock and fright had worn off, Natsu realized the red Raptor didn’t seem surprised to meet up with him again, in fact once its startlement was over it cooed and looked at Natsu’s growing stomach with pride in its far to intelligent eyes.

Natsu wasn’t sure how to react to that. So he just wearily backed away from the large red Raptor. His instincts screamed to run away, only he didn’t have anywhere to go. Behind him was the little nook and the Raptor was blocking the way out to the open beach. The feathered dinosaur didn’t look aggressive though, nor did it seem to have tracked him back down for more sex thankfully. Natsu wasn’t sure he’d have been able to handle another round of sex with his growing stomach.

The Alpha just continued to coo and trill at him as he slowly back up, not seemingly concerned with what Natsu might do. After a few more moments of looking at his bare stomach, the red Raptor bent down to pick up the object it had dropped before and held out the furry mess to Natsu.

The brown haired young man just looked between the furry thing and the red Raptor unsure what to do. It seemed the Alpha was giving whatever it was to him, a thought reinforced when the Raptor nudged him with the bundle. Cautiously Natsu reached up and took hold of the furry thing. As soon as he did the red Raptor let it go and moved off to investigate the things he’d built in the little nook. Natsu watched it sniff at the half eaten Dodo (worried it might eat the food but not willing to try stopping the dinosaur if it did), before it moved off to look at his shelter. It seemed to understand what it was looking at, or maybe thought it a nest. Either way the Alpha gave him a pleased throaty coo once he was done looking it over.

Natsu looked away from the red Raptor feeling confused. A part of him was pleased the Alpha approved of the shelter he made. He was also weirdly feeling safer now with the Raptor around. His weariness and fear of what the Dinosaur could do to him hadn’t disappeared, but he couldn’t help but feel that nothing would mess with him now that it was here. He just didn’t feel he should be feeling as safe as he was. It had to be the implant…

As there was nothing he could do about how the device made him feel or the Raptor looking around his camp, Natsu looked at the furry thing in his hands. It took him a second to realize what it was as he had to turn it around, but it seemed the red Raptor had caught a large eared rabbit for him.

“I guess I don’t need to worry about finding food then…” Natsu muttered, wondering how to go about cleaning it. Maybe if he found a sharp rock he could skin the animal? He’d used one to gut the Dodo but he wasn’t sure how well it would work on this. He had the feeling though that if he looked around at the stones he might be able to find one he could get to brake right to get a better edge.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Alpha Raptor coming over to nudge his growing stomach. It was startling, but he didn’t feel to scared having the wild dinosaur so close… “I guess you’re going to stick around then, aren’t you.”

Tilting his head the red Raptor looked at Natsu. The young man didn’t think it understood his words but it still trilled at him and nuzzled his stomach again.

.....

For the last eight or so hours Natsu had been unable to easily get up from his makeshift shelter and move around. His stomach had grown too large while he’d slept with the Alpha and his pack guarding him. Something he’d not thought he’d be able to do, but he’d gone out like a light the moment he finally laid down to rest. During the first few hours after he had woken up he’d somehow managed to get up a couple times to pee, but he’d given up even trying to move when a burst of liquid gushed out of him and the pain started.

At first the contractions weren’t too bad, but as the countdown neared the end they had increased in intensity and how often they hit. At the moment the timer had only thirty minutes left and the cramps seemed to be hitting every five or so minutes.

“Fuuuuck!” He screamed as another hit hard. Natsu was panting heavily already and covered in sweat, and the hard part hadn’t even truly started yet. His stomach was so huge and yet he still had a hard time imagine himself really pushing the eggs out…. It just seemed to wrong a thing for him to do. But Natsu had too. He didn’t want to think about what it would mean for him if he didn’t try or if they were too large to get out.

“Ggggahh” He screamed again as the next contraction hit. Should he start pushing yet? He had no idea when he should start. All he knew was he should work with contractions at some point. He could feel the eggs shifting inside of him as his muscles contracted but nothing seemed to be moving other then that. Tears in his eyes Natsu screamed again as the pain hit once more. God was he ever going to make whoever was responsible for his situation pay for this. Slowly and painfully. No man was meant to go through this. He threw his head back and screamed again as an even more painful contraction hit. It had to be almost time. Natsu wasn’t sure how long he could do this…

Shakily the brown haired man lifted up his left arm to get a look at his implant again. Just a little over seven minutes left… It felt like an eternity. He let his arm drop and glared at the red Raptor watching him anxiously. “This is all your fucking fault. You and the fucker that ruahhhhh!” His words trailed off into a scream as another contraction hit. Once it was over he just laid on this bed of leaves gasping for couple minutes before the next wave hit and he was screaming again. After that Natsu felt as if he barely had a moment to catch his breath before he was screaming again as contraction after contraction started to hit one after another with maybe a minute between each.

He could barely think through the pain but he started to feel something stretch inside of him and he started to push. Mostly on instinct at this point, but he was just aware enough to know pushing likely would make the pain stop sooner, so he pushed and pushed.

But oh god did it hurt. He could feel the egg moving inside of him and it felt far too big to come out of the small hole he shouldn’t even have.

“Ohh g-gawd! Ghoooin t-tooo…. D-die,” He cried out between gaps, truly not believing he could do this. He continued to push though. He wasn’t just going to give up, even if he didn’t think he could get the egg out. He screamed again as the pain seemed to get worse. He felt he as if he’d start to rip apart any moment now, the egg just felt so large inside of his tunnel. Then suddenly the pain was gone and he didn’t understand why. He’d take any relief he could get though, and just took the moment to breathe.

He cried out as the next contraction hit, but the pain wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been moments before. He didn’t have time to wonder why though as the contractions were coming fast and far too soon he felt another egg slide into his tunnel and the extreme pain returned.

After what left like an eternity of pushing (which in reality was only about forty minutes) and screaming himself horse, the contractions had finally came to a stop. Natsu was too exhausted to care much that he’d managed to lay all 7 of the eggs, beyond being grateful that they were all out and the was still alive. Next to him the Alpha and its pack were fussing over the eggs, but the brown haired man didn’t bother trying to see what they were doing. He just closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

.....

Above the sheltered little camp a figure, dressed in clothing camouflaged with green and brown dyes as well as numerous leaves, crouched in some bushes at the cliff edge and watched as the breeder surrounded by wild Raptors pushed out egg after egg. Eggs he was sure where sired by the Alpha watching over the breeder. The man had been out tracking the red Alpha for his boss, but he had a feeling this find would please him even more.

Careful not to make a sound the camouflaged man crept out of the bushes and silently made his way back to the where he’d left his brown Dire Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter :) No smut but hope you all enjoy it anyway. More smut is coming soon lol

Chapter 3

It was dark out when Natsu finally woke up fully after laying the eggs. He had briefly half woken up a couple times before this, but hadn’t done much more then groan and rollover before falling back asleep. Against his back the young man could feel the surprisingly soft hide of one of the raptors. It was likely the Alpha, but in the dark the brown haired man couldn’t be sure. Either way the reptile was warm against his back and it gave him a feeling of being protected.

Slowly Natsu sat up and leaned back against the Raptor laying next to his shelter. He expected the movement to hurt, but surprisingly all he felt was a little bit of an ache deep in his gut. Reaching down Natsu ran a hand lover his now flat stomach. The half Japanese wasn’t sure if feeling this well after laying eggs was normal (people shouldn’t be laying eggs in the first place after all) or if maybe the Implant also was increasing his healing rate. If that was the case, then it would be the one thing about having the Implant Natsu didn’t mind so much. He really wasn’t comfortable with the device being able to affect how he felt and possible thought about things, but if it kept him from being bed ridden for a few days he wasn’t going to complain.

Looking at his ‘egg shaped’ oval implant Natsu noticed that the Icon for the stats about himself was flashing. Wondering why it was doing that, the young man focused on the symbol and his data display appeared over his wrist.

New Ability(s) Acquired  
Name- Natsu  
Age- 19  
Status- Recovery Time 74:03  
Health- Good  
Stamina- High  
Water Need- Light Thirst  
Food Need- Peckish  
Strength- Average  
Speed- Average

The readout seemed mostly normal, though this time his ‘Status’ had changed from developing eggs to recovery time 74 hours. As he had skipped down to look at his changed ‘Status’ it took Natsu a moment to notice a new line above his name.

“I have a new ability? What does that mean?” Natsu muttered to himself as he looked at the new line. Getting abilities sounded kind of cool, but he was weary of just what kind of ability it might be… For all he knew being able to be impregnated by Dinosaur’s was an ability here, where ever he was, and it was one the young man could happily do without having.

A curious deep throaty chirp drew Natsu’s attention away from the ‘page’ and back to the Raptor he was leaning against. The large bipedal reptile had woken while he’d been looking at his Implant and was leaning around to watch him. With the brighter than normal white glow coming from the oval, since he’d been using the device, he was able to see the color of the Raptor and realized it wasn’t the Alpha behind him. This Raptor had a pastel blue hide with an off white under belly and darker blue feathers.

Tilting its head the blue Raptor leaned forward to look at the glowing device on his arm with a child like curiosity. It nudged his arm lightly with its snout before it pulled back to look at him and bark. It almost seemed like the Dinosaur was asking him what the thing was but… that couldn’t be right. The large lizards seemed pretty intelligent, especially the red Alpha Raptor, but didn’t mean they had near human intelligence. That would just be crazy. Though this whole place was insane, so why not add super intelligent animals into the mix…

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Natsu told himself the Raptor was just curious about the implant as it was ‘shiny’. Still, he couldn’t help but tell the reptile, “It’s some kind of implant. I don’t know how I got it. I just woke up on the beach with the thing in my arm,” as the blue lizard sniffed at his arm a few moments later. Looking back up the blue Raptor chirped at him, and tilled its head again. As he had expected the reptile didn’t seem to understand what he’d said, though it did seem interested in the sound of his voice. As if it was listening, but just didn’t understand him.

A loud trill drew both his and the Raptors attention to the gap between the large stones hiding his camp from view. The sun was just starting to rise now so Natsu could just make out the Alpha and its other two pack mates as they ran around or jumped up onto the stones as they seemed to be returning from a night time hunt.

Coming up to where he was the large red Raptor dropped a feathery mess before his little shelter and then sat down next to the blue Raptor, while one of its green pack mates dropped a large chunk of raw meat before the blue. As the Raptor that had stayed with him started to eat, the Alpha leaned forward and looked him over with a critical eye before letting out a content bark that turned into a long yawn that showed off the large reptile’s razor sharp teeth. Natsu wasn’t feeling any fear at seeing them up close though, instead the young man couldn’t help but think that large Raptor looked kind of cute when it was sleepy. Noticing his gaze on him, the Alpha tilted his head and chirped.

“Thanks for getting me more food,” Natsu said, pointing at the Dodo the Raptor had dropped. The raptor looked at the mess of feathers and then back at the young man as he continued to speak. “It’s nice not having to worry about feeding myself. If only you could go out and find me some clothes as well…”

He had no clue why, but Natsu felt like he should talk to the Dinosaurs despite them not being able to understand or talk back. Maybe it was the implant trying to guide him or something. Or maybe it was the intelligent look in their eyes that got him wanting to talk to them since he’d woken up. Like with most things since waking up on the beach, Natsu really didn’t understand the urge. It was harmless as far as he could tell though, so he didn’t bother trying to stop himself or worry over it.

Natsu watched the red Raptor get comfortable for a few more moments before his stomach growled lightly, letting him know it was time to get up and moving. He thankfully had a little rabbit meat and a few berries left from yesterday for his breakfast so he didn’t have to cook the Dodo before he could eat. Moving away from the blue Raptor Natsu stretched a little and then crawled out from his shelter. As he did he saw the Raptor was curled up around the eggs he’d lain. Stopping for a moment he looked down at what was visible of the black and red spotted eggs.

He wasn’t really sure how to feel about them. A part of still could hardly believe they’d come from his own body… It just wasn’t natural. He was a human and more importantly male. It just should not have been possible for his body to have created them. Yet he couldn’t deny their existence or the pain he’d gone through to bring them into the world. The eggs where real and his. They were his children…

The blue Raptor barked at him, pulling Natsu out of his thoughts. Looking at the Raptor, which seemed to have finished eating, the brown haired young man hesitantly reached out a hand towards the reptile. It was a little less bulky then the others, which had him feeling the reptile was female, a thought confirmed when her basic info popped up. The blue Raptor eyed the appendage, but otherwise didn’t react so slowly Natsu reached out till his finger tips gently brushed over the reptile’s eye ridge. The hide was rough along the ridge but it softened under his finger tips as he looked for a good spot to pet. Which he found quickly, just above ridge. As soon as his fingers brushed the spot the blue Raptor cooed happily. Rubbing the spot Natsu told her, “Thanks for looking after the eggs for me.”

He may not be sure how to feel about them, but they were his eggs. A growing part of him wanted to ensure their care and survival. He wasn’t sure how to care for them so they’d hatch, so he was starting to feel thankful to the blue Raptor for looking after them.

Eye’s closed from pleasure, the blue Raptor nuzzled into Natsu hand as he scratched over her eye ridge.

After a few moments his stomach growled again, reminding Natsu he’d been planning to eat before getting distracted with the eggs. Giving the blue Raptor one last scratch he let his hand drop, much to her disappointment, and continued over to where he’d left what was left of the cooked rabbit and berries. He was a little hesitant of eating the meat as it had been out on the large leaf since yesterday, but his implant seemed to indicate that it was still fine so he put his trust in the device. So far it hadn’t let him down, even if he didn’t like all that it did…

Picking up a piece of the meat, Natsu took a small bite. It did taste fine. Hoping he wouldn’t regret trusting the device in his arm the young man took another larger bit.

…..

Sitting on a small stone later that afternoon after he’d taken care of the Dodo and a few other things that morning (like replace the bedding leaves in his shelter), Natsu looked around at the still sleeping Raptors. Their presence was making him feel safe from other dinosaurs but he still felt weary about them. They seemed to be treating him as one of them, but now long would that last? Did the Alpha think he was his mate forever now and as such part of their pack? Or was he welcome only till the eggs hatched and the babies grew up? Natsu didn’t know and that’s what made him weary of them, even while they made him feel safe.

Natsu also wondered if the Raptors would just follow after him if he decided to explore or if the Alpha would try to force him to stay here or maybe go to where they’d lived before… If the Raptors had a territory somewhere and they did think he was the Alphas mate now.

Just thinking of what that would mean had Natsu flush a little. He couldn’t say he ‘wanted’ to have sex with the dinosaur again, but he also couldn’t help but remember how good the sex had felt either. “Fuck…” Natsu groaned as he felt his privets start to tingle. Thinking of the Raptor dick inside of him should not be such a turn on.

Pulling his eyes away from the red reptile Natsu glared down at the oval implant on his wrist. He was sure it was the damn devices fault that the thought of sex with the Raptor made him feel so horny. At least he wasn’t wet yet… As good as it might feel if it happened, Natsu didn’t really want to the Alpha to smell that he was feeling a bit horny and fuck him. It might inevitably happen again, he doubted every male dinosaur wanting his to screw his cunt was a onetime thing… but didn’t mean Natsu wasn’t going to avoid it happening for as long as possible. The young man didn’t want to be impregnated every week… he was assuming that’s what the recovery timer was about. It didn’t feel like a long enough time for his body to recover and for him to be able to get pregnant again… but the eggs had developed in only a day so nothing about what was done to his body was normal.

Noticing that his stat Icon was still flashing off to the side of his vision, probably because he hadn’t looked at his new ability, Natsu decided he might was well look at it now. It was most likely important and if he was lucky maybe something that would help him survive in this place. Either way it should keep him mind of sex for a while…

As soon as he focused on the icon, his personal data became visible again. He still felt a little hesitant at seeing what ‘abilities’ the implant gave him, but Natsu focused on the line anyway. As soon as he did, his ‘info box’ disappeared and a new page of information appeared before his eyes.

**Class E specimen (Natsu) Modifications and Ingrams**

**Tier 0 >**  
Rudimentary Building, Basic Survival, Simple Cooking, Simple Taming

**-Breeding-**

**Tier 1 > (2)**  
Tier 1 Creatures, Rudimentary Scent Glands, Basic Elasticity, Better Recovery, Increased Fertility

**Tier 2 > (1)**  
Tier 2 Creatures, Deeper Vaginal Tunnel, Improved Recovery, Simple Sex Products, Better Stamina

**Special >**  
Omega

The young brown haired man just stared at all the info that had appeared above his implant. It wasn’t a huge amount to read through but was still more then he had expected to see. And other then the Tier 0 stuff, none of the ‘abilities’ sounded like something he really wanted… Almost everything listed under the breeding section sounded like it would change his body in some way. The only thing that didn’t was the sex products. His assumption proved correct as suddenly the page of info changed to show more detailed information about the Teir 2 abilities.

 **Tier 2 Creatures-** _E class specimen’s ability to become impregnated by the following listed creatures Unlocks through successful impregnation from tier 1 creatures._ (Ability unlocked)

Araneo, Carnotaurus, Castoroides, Diplocaulus, Diplodocus, Equus (Horses), Gallimimus, Giant Bee, Hyaenodon, Kaprosuchus, Leech, Megalania, Megaloceros, Onyc, Ovis, Pachycephalosaurus (Pachy), Pachyrhinosaurus, Phiomia, Pulmonoscorpius, Purlovia, Smilodon brutalis (Sabertooth), Terror Bird, Titanoboa.

 **Deeper Vaginal Tunnel (Modification)-** _E class specimen’s vagina will lengthen to more comfortably take in long penises and other phallic organs. Requires Basic Elasticity._

 **Improved Recovery (Modification)-** _E class specimen will take less time to recover after birthing or egg laying. Requires Better Recovery._

 **Simple Sex Products (Engrams)-** _Knowledge on how to craft rudimentary condoms, basic lubricant, simple dildos._

 **Better Stamina (Modification)-** _E class specimen can last longer during sexual acts before needing to rest._

A part of Natsu wanted to look away from his Implant and ignore all this. His body was screwed up enough already… The last thing the young man wanted to do was to change his body even more. He couldn’t look away though for some reason. A loud and very insistent part of his brain was screaming at him that this, as much as it bothered and even frightened him, was very important. That he needed to study the abilities carefully as they could be key to his survival here. That even if it was the last thing he really wanted to do, Natsu needed to pick and activate some of them.

The conflicting feelings made the young man want to pull his hair and scream. He knew at least part of the feeling that was telling him the abilities were important had to be coming from the Implant in his wrist. He just didn’t know how much was the device and how much was his own common sense. Everything about this was fucked up and crazy, but even he could tell from a glance that each ability was in its own way helpful to someone trapped with horny dinosaurs just waiting to screw them…

Shaking his head Natsu looked away from this implant long enough for the info to fade away before opening back up his personal data. If there was a faster way to go back to the page showing the different tiers and abilities that came with each Natsu wasn’t sure how to do it, so instead he just started from the beginning again. Once he had the page showing all the tiers up again, Natsu looked at the tier 1 abilities and focused his attention on the one about glands. He’d just been looking at the sex product on from the listed tier 2 abilities before so he hoped this was how he’d get the more detailed info to come up.

It partially worked as, **Rudimentary Scent Glands-** _E class specimen’s undeveloped neck glands come out of their mostly dormant state. The scent will attract nearby rutting and horny creatures._ (Acquired), popped up along with a low robotic voice in his mind saying “Selection confirmed. Beginning Modification.”

“Wait, what no? I didn’t want to….” Natsu’s exclamation was cut off as he suddenly felt either side of his neck start to ache and sting a bit as the Implant or whatever had just spoken got to work giving him scent glands.

“Damn it!” Natsu cursed as his free hand flew up to his neck. He hadn’t wanted to pick the scent gland ability. All he’d wanted to do was get the descriptions for the tier 1 abilities come up. Groaning a little at the pain he was feeling, Natsu focused his eyes on the description he had gotten to pop up and then cursed again “Fucking hell!”, as he realized what he’d just done. Having glands on his neck that would attract even more dinosaurs wanting sex was the last thing he’d have picked.

“Cancel. Don’t give me glands,” Natsu hissed, almost shouting, down at the innocent looking glowing oval device imbedded in his wrist. “Stop! I didn’t mean to pick that!” He cried out, feeling a bit panicky as he got no reply or response from the implant. The pain and light swelling on the sides of his neck continuing.

A worried bark and a nudge had from a large red scaled Raptor had the young man jumping, before Natsu turned to look at the Alpha. Before he could even think about what he was doing, Natsu wrapped his arms around the large feathered reptile and started to cry.

“I hate this! I want to wake up from this nightmare. Nothing makes any sense. I shouldn’t be able to change myself like this. I don’t want fucking scent glands! I’m feeling more and more like a stranger in my own b-body,” He hiccupped as he pressed his face against the soft red hide of the raptor, which looked wide eyed and startled but let Natsu cling to him as he shouted and cried. “Everything is all wrong… I shouldn’t have a vagina or be able to lay raptor eggs. Its… it’s all w-wrong. My body… th-this whole p-place. I… I don’t w-want this… Nothing… nothing is right. I sh-shouldn’t…. I shouldn’t feel… like I do… why a-am I like this!”

He was drawn to and felt safe and comforted by the Alpha Raptor. Something that the part of his mind that was finally freaking out knew wasn’t normal or right. Still normal or not, Natsu couldn’t stop himself from clinging to the large red Raptor like a life line while he broke down.

“I want t-to wake up…” He cried out again more quietly as clung to the red Raptor and cried, letting out the confusion and fear that had been building up despite the Implant doing its best to keep him in a calm state.

Behind him and the Alpha, the other three Raptor listened and watched as Natsu cried. Once his words died down and he just sobbed against the Alpha the three lifted their heads and started to trill. Filling the beach with the sound of sobs and a sad melody.

It was a while before Natsu’s tears stopped falling and he finally let go of the large red Raptor. He felt exhausted and didn’t resist when the Alpha nudged and lead him back over to the nest were their eggs where. When they reached it, the red Raptor nudged him again pushing him towards the eggs and the blue Raptor looking after them. If he wasn’t so worn out from his breakdown Natsu likely would have moved to his shelter instead. He had looked at his eggs, but had yet to make any move to touch them. For the moment though all his confusing feelings and fears had faded away as he’d cried.

Climbing into the quickly put together nest, Natsu settled down into an open spot next to the blue Raptor. As soon as he was settled the Alpha nuzzled his head, messing up his brown hair even more than it already was, and let out a soft coo before he moved to look at the eggs. Leaning back against the blue, who didn’t seem to mind him using her as a backrest at all, Natsu watched the larger red Raptor look over their eggs. As he did the Alpha nudged and cooed at the eggs was well.

 _‘He seems really happy with them,’_ Natsu numbly realized as the Alpha continued to fuss over the eggs, nudging and rolling them a little or moving around feathers and bits of fur to better cushion the eggs. Bits of fur he realized came for the rabbit he’d been given. He’d keep the skin, thinking to maybe make a loin cloth or something with it. The skin had been shredded up, but Natsu found he didn’t care that much. Wither because it was easily replaced (if the Alpha catches him another) or because he was to worn out to care he wasn’t sure. Either way Natsu found he was fine with the fur being used to help insulate the eggs.

Behind him the blue barked now and then or leaned forward to nudge an egg back to how she’d had it after the Alpha moved it. It was kind of amusing and funny to watch the two reptiles fuss over the eggs. The Raptors seemed close. Much closer than any simple animal would be with one another. It almost seemed to him the two reptiles were bickering lightly as they looked after the eggs.

Looking away from the Alpha Natsu looked down at the black and red spotted egg nearest to where he was sprawled in the nest. “I really popped this thing out…” he muttered to himself. Hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to but feeling more and more drawn to the egg, Natsu reached out with a hand and slowly let the tips of this fingers come in contact with the thick shell. The egg wasn’t as smooth as he’d expected, the shell having little bumps here and there, but it was surprisingly warm. Leaning forward a little more he ran his palm over the egg.

He still couldn’t say he was happy to have laid them, but they didn’t seem as frightening and wrong as before. Glancing back up at the happy Alpha he wondered if the babies inside would be like him.

…..

“You are sure the man with the Raptors is a Breeder and the eggs are his?” Questioned a large muscular man with a thick black beard wearing a huge bear pelt like a cloak. His hard grey eyes bore into the man before him.

“Yes sir, I’m one hundred percent sure he is a Breeder. I managed to get close enough to watch him lay the last couple eggs with my own eyes,” The man wearing camouflaged clothing assured. “There were seven eggs in total and I’m sure they all came from the Breeder. None of the Raptors seemed to be laying.”

“If your right this is a great find. The female Breeder we have rarely lays more than two eggs at a time,” The bearded man said. He didn’t believe his tracker would lie to him, but till he saw the Breeder capabilities himself he’d remain skeptical. Still he hoped the news was true. Turning he looked towards a tall thinner man in hide armor leaning against a wall of the study they were in. “Bryne, go get the men ready for a hunting trip. I want to head out as soon as possible in cause the Raptors move.”

The tall sandy haired man nodded and made for the door. Just as he was opening it the larger bearded man added, “Oh and make sure to pack plenty of bola’s and the chain nets. I want to bring that Alpha in alive. If that Breeder really can lay its eggs, I want to keep breeding them.”

“Got it boss,” The taller man grinned. Having Alpha Raptors as mounts would definitely give them an edge. Not that they needed it much. They already controlled the northern half of the island. Still if the Breeder could lay eggs that hatched out into Alphas the other clans and tribes won’t know what hit them next time they went on a raid. Chuckling darkly the sandy haired man left his bosses home to round up his best men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you just think the breakdown is down ok. My two biggest dificulties in writing are Dialogue and getting feelings and emotions right... and also hope you don't think I am to evil after the end bit. This story is going to be a bit on the darker side... hopefully most of you will stay for it. It wont be dark all the time though, I promise lol
> 
> Anyway wanted to know what you think of the Abilities. They are more like Atlas's skills then Arks as they come in class trees lol He has the underlined ones just so you know.
> 
> Coming up with them took a while and wouldn't mind getting some feed back and suggestions for them. I'll list what I've come up with for 6 tiers below. Most of it is just upgrades to lower level stuff so would love to hear ideas for new abilities he may get lol He wont be getting them all though, maybe just half of them.
> 
> Tier 1
> 
> Rudimentary Scent Glands- E class specimen’s undeveloped neck glands come out of their mostly dormant state. The scent will attract nearby rutting and horny creatures.  
> Basic Elasticity- E class specimen’s vaginal tissue will become more stretchy and Elastic, allowing for having sex more safely with well endowed creatures.  
> Better Recovery- E class specimen will take less time to recover after birthing or egg laying.  
> Increased Fertility- E class specimen will be more likely to become impregnated.
> 
> Tier 2
> 
> Deeper Vaginal Tunnel (Modification)- E class specimen’s tunnel will lengthen to more comfortably take in long penises and other phallic organs. Requires Basic Elasticity.  
> Improved Recovery (Modification)- E class specimen will take less time to recover after birthing or egg laying. Requires Better Recovery.  
> Simple Sex Products (Engrams)- Knowledge on how to craft rudimentary condoms, basic lubricant, simple dildo’s.  
> Better Stamina (Modification)- E class specimen can last longer during sexual acts before needing to rest.
> 
> Tier 3
> 
> Improved Elasticity- E class specimen’s vaginal tissue will become even more stretchy and Elastic, allowing for having sex more safely with even larger creatures.  
> Improved Fertility- E class specimen will become even more likely to become impregnated.  
> Better Slick- E class specimen’s natural vaginal liquids will better prevent friction.  
> Basic Sex Gear- Knowledge on how to craft sexual restraints for creatures.
> 
> Tier 4
> 
> Scent Glands- E class specimen’s neck grow a set of glands on the inner thigh. The scent will attract the strongest creatures in the area.  
> Greater Recovery- E class specimen will take even less time to recover after birthing or egg laying.  
> Sex Products- Knowledge on how to make better condoms for dinosaurs, good lubricant, better dildos and vibrators.  
> Improved Womb- E class specimen’s reproductive organs become more resilient and better able to hold large embryos and eggs. 
> 
> Tier 5
> 
> Greater Elasticity- E class specimen’s vaginal tissue will become even more stretchy and Elastic, allowing for having sex more safely with even larger creatures.  
> Super Fertile- E class specimen will almost always become impregnated.  
> Deep Bond- E class specimen will form a stronger imprinting bond with their offspring.  
> Amazing Stamina- E class specimen can last a lot longer during sexual acts before needing to rest.
> 
> Tier 6
> 
> Fully Developed Glands- E class specimen’s neck and thigh glands are fully formed. Allows specimen to fully control their pheromones.  
> Elastic Crotch- E class specimen’s pelvis and vagina will become even more stretchy and Elastic, allowing for having sex more safely with even larger creatures and birth or lay any egg safely.  
> Natural Lubrication- E class specimen’s vagina and ass produce a lubricating slick.
> 
> Special-  
> Omega- E class specimen’s ability to more easily birth an Alpha class creature. Unlocked by being impregnated by an Alpha and having one of its offspring inherit its sires Alpha status.  
> Omega Prime- E class specimen’s ability to possible pass on the Alpha status to any of there offspring. Unlocked by being impregnated by an Alpha from each species to have one and birthing an offspring that inherits its sires Alpha status for each.


End file.
